icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-25746087-20141208033458/@comment-24275744-20141208211436
Moving my comments here to the correct thread :) Well obviously since I am on the Seddie page, in my opinion, Seddie should have been endgame. There is no reason why it shouldn’t have been. Sam and Freddie were the most dynamic and developed characters on the show. They went through growth and changes (not just physically) separately and together that Carly didn’t. Carly basically stayed the same the entire series. My main problem with Seddie (besides the fact that whatever was personally going on between Jennette and Nathan was affecting the golden dynamic they had from seasons 1-3) was everything that happened from iGo One Direction until the end of the series. - Freddie underwent a major change in character in iGOD (he was obviously jealous of Sam giving the guys attention and mentioning how single she was), iOAR (no explanation needed), and iPS (no explanation needed). There are so many unanswered questions. Why is Freddie being such an a-hole? Why did his crush on Carly suddenly materialize out of no where? - They made a big deal to show Sam’s emotions, that she looked crushed in iOAR, that she defended Freddie in iPS. (Remember the way Sam looked when she saw Freddie & Carly dancing in iSD? Dan said that there was a reason for that and of course we found out that she loved him. ) I feel like they were going somewhere with this. iPS was one of the last character driven episodes before they started getting really wacky and having a ton of guest stars for no reason. I’m always going to wonder why this storyline was dropped because I feel like if this little arc about the aftermath of their breakup would have played out, it would have set up the finale better. Without it, Freddie's talk about getting back together with Sam out of nowhere and Carly kisses Freddie out of nowhere. I think it’s really hard for the finale to be worse than it was when it comes to shipping. An all Creddie ending would have made sense in the fact that the show would have come full circle. Honestly, it’s hard to say what Dan could have done to make the finale better without cleaning up the loose ends he left in the iGOD-iOAR-iPS arc. If Sam and Freddie got together at the end then what was all that BS about that his crush on Carly? If just Carly and Freddie got together than why did he tell Sam that he loved her? Him sweeping it all under the rug cheapens the end game ship. If we could rewind and redo the finale there are tons of things I would do different, but here are the main ones. 1. Make it an hour and a half (at least) 2. Get rid of all that BS with Freddie and Gibby being at the mall. The show is centered on Sam, Carly and Freddie and they should have been on some kind of adventure, just the three of them. 3. If we are in a perfect world (meaning that Seddie would be endgame) then Carly and Freddie would have a conversation about feelings, maybe he would tell her that he is still in love with Sam but he’s afraid that he’s screwed it up too much and Carly’s last great act before she leaves for Italy is getting her two best friends back together.